quelques idées
by Antares2
Summary: idées de fics en solde. Pour ceux que ça intéresse...
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde !

Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, juste quelques idées au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient intéressés. Certains appellent ça des défis, pour moi ce sont juste des sujets de fics que qui meublent mes insomnies, mais que je n'aurai sans doute jamais le temps ou l'envie d'écrire. Et sur lesquels je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de satisfaisant sur internet. Pas de règles, ce sont des idées générales dont vous faites ce que vous voulez ( si vous préférez quelque chose de plus directif, ça peut se faire mais sinon vous êtes assez libres). Donc, si vous vous sentez inspirés, surtout n'hésitez pas. La seule condition que j'y met est que vous m'envoyiez un mail ou une review pour me prévenir si vous décidez d'écrire une fic sur un de ces sujets (j'ai vraiment envie de lire quelque chose là-dessus). Les titres donnés sont juste pour cette annonce, pas forcément pour la fic. Et si jamais vous avez besoin d'un bêta reader, je suis également disponible.

_I Harry le fantôme :_

Voldemort parvient à changer le passé pour empêcher Lily de se sacrifier pour son fils, et tuer Harry quand il avait un an. Harry se retrouve soudain projeté dans un univers alternatif dans lequel il est mort à l'âge de un an. Et dans ce monde, il est un fantôme, et c'est le seul à avoir des souvenirs du monde dont il vient (j'ai une théorie un peu plus complète sur ce qui pourrait se passer, mais je ne veux pas mettre de spoilers au cas où quelqu'un voudrait écrire cette histoire, mailez-moi si vous voulez en savoir plus).

_II l'enfant sauvage :_

univers alternatif : Abandonné par les Dursley, Harry a grandi au milieu des bêtes. Tout le monde le croit mort. Lorsque les moldus le retrouvent, il se conduit comme un animal, il ne sait pas parler et n'a bien sûr aucune idée de ce qu'est la magie. A vous d'écrire comment il va se civiliser, comment les sorciers vont finalement découvrir son existence, et comment sa lutte contre Voldemort s'en trouvera affectée (si il y a une lutte... c'est à vous de voir).

_III Cross-over HP/X-Files_

Bon, le titre me semble assez clair. Il en existe peut-être, je n'en ai jamais vu sur Je n'ai découvert la série que récemment, et je suis loin d'être experte, mais ce sont deux univers qu'il serait à mon avis facile et intéressant de faire se rencontrer (je vois assez bien un avada kedavra passer en affaire non classée...)

_IV le fou_

Harry se réveille un jour dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où on essaie progressivement de lui faire croire qu'il a inventé les cinq années à Poudlard et que la magie n'est pas réelle.

_V Malefoy tout puissant_

univers alternatif dans lequel Lucius Malefoy était présent au moment de la chute de Voldemort, et où il a réussi à faire croire que c'était lui qui en était responsable, en expliquant comment il avait sauvé la vie de Harry.

_VI dernier chapitre d'Au collège des Moldus_

Parce vraiment là j'y arrive plus. Je ne compte plus les heures que j'y ai passé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fics qui doivent avoir des fins ?

C'est tout pour l'instant. J'espère que ça vous inspire !

Bisous,

Antares.

PS : pour la fin d'Au collège des Moldus, c'était une blague. Je vais la finir cette histoire, je ne sais pas quand mais je ne refile pas le bébé. Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point là !


	2. défit de La Fourmi

Voici un défi de La fourmi (dont je n'ai malheureusement pas le mail), pour ceux que ça intéresserait ( vu que mes idées à moi ont intéressé personne, snif:

Le monde de la magie n'existe pas, l'histoire se passe pendant la seconde guerre mondiale:  
Harry serait juif et ses parents seraient mort pendant le génocide arménien, il aurait survécu et vivrait en France avec les Dursley(qui sont pas juifs) ...Peter les a trahit.  
les Weasley seraient des résistants, les dursley seraient des collaborateurs, Fudge serait Pétain, Voldemort serait Hitler avec les SS qui seraent les mengemorts dont Malefoy, Hermione serait juive, Sirius aurait été tuer, Rémus est résistant ...etc...


End file.
